


Poisonous Love

by historian nonnie (nonnie), nonnie



Category: spnanonhaven rpf, spnpermanon rpf
Genre: F/F, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/historian%20nonnie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie





	1. Chapter 1

Reference!nonnie is torn between your sweet wholesome loving and the destructive but exhilarating passion Spermy evokes in her.

You try to bind her to you with love, but you won't use force or coercion, you're not like that! And every time she gets a text and leaves the room to answer, every time she calls you and tells her she'll be home late from work, you wonder if it's _her_ , sinking her poisonous claws into your dear bb yet again.

Then one day, reference!nonnie tells you she has to go on a four-day library business trip...


	2. An explication of the fascination with Reference!nonnie/Spermy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's the fasincation of shipping ref!nonnie with spermy? someone in the RIP thread wrote spermy/spanky/ref!nonnie monging fic. O___o

Oh, nonnie, theirs was a courtship for the ages. There reference!nonnie was, being all amazing and impressive and hopeful, only to have her advances rebuffed by Spermy at every turn! Try though we did, we could not change her mind. She was blind to her suitor's many and wondrous talents. Poor reference nonnie was left to pine.

And then one day, one glorious day, Spermy made her grand romantic gesture of true and undying love, and there was much rejoicing throughout the meme. Finally, the epic love story of Spermy and reference!nonnie had come to an end, and they were to live happily ever after.

*wipes eyes* Oh, it was so beautiful while it lasted. Alas, theirs was a love doomed to fail, for Spermy is fickle and low on affection. It's probably for the best, really; reference!nonnie deserves someone better, someone who appreciates her as Spermy never could. But it is impossible to deny the heat behind their short-lived affair, and so we ship them still.


End file.
